PANDEMIUNM
by onigendiva
Summary: LES INVITO A QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA, COMENTEN SI LES GUSTA. ESTA SERIE NO ES DE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ES INVENTADA OK.
1. Chapter 1

"PANDEMIUNM" (PROLOGO) Durante el resto de los años se han contado historias aterradoras que han sido contadas por todo el mundo, aquellas historias que nos hacen despertar gritando por las noches, que nos aterran hasta el punto de no dormir, que nos atemorisa por completo. Me temo que tendre que contarles una de esas historias tan horribles que nos los dejaran dormir. Hay una que es la peor y la mas sangrenta historia de todas, y para que su miedo y panico no acabe ahi les tengo que confesar algo cerca la historia, en realidad no solo es una historia o una simple leyenda que se cuenta alrededor de las fogatas o de una casa a oscuras... No es algo que se pueda olvidar o quedar en una buen cuento para asustar a los niños o a los adultos para que pierdan los nervios o se les paralise la sangre, o incluso se les detenga el corazon. Esta historia no es algo inventado para dar miedo, No por que esta historia es real... ATTE: Gregory Goldesmiht. " Para saber mi historia o la de los demas, primero deben saber esta, ya que yo lo vivi todo. si son lo suficientemente inteligentes sabran si seguir esta historia o abandonarla inmediatamente y hacer como si nada huviese pasado... Ustedes deciden sus vidas y tambien sus destinos... Pues lo mejor sera que abandonen cada esperanza ya que no tendran como escapar de esta pesadilla asi como yo nunca supe como salir de ella... Esta es la historia de una persona que vivio cada parte de esta pesadilla que en algun momento fue una simple historia salida de cuentos de hadas y de terror, ahora se han hecho realidad y asechan entre las sombras para quitar brutalmente las almas y vidas de los hombres... pero no todo estaba perdido ya que en medio de esta horrible pesadilla no solo hubo oscuridad si no tambien luz, la cual venia en forma de una razo de guerreros poderosos y letales, esos guerreros convatieron a las pesadillas las cuales eran demonios de todo tipo, Lobos, Vampiros, Seres mitologicos y entre ellos los peores de todos los Demonios quienes eran seres perversos que mataban entre las entrañas de la oscuridad. Estos seres causaron demasiado daño durante muchos siglos, hasta que unos guerreros misteriosos aparecieron de las sombras y les dieron fin a su terrible tirania, entre esa guerra fue tambien desterrada del poder absoluto "La familia real de la oscuridad y del infierno", esta familia fue destruida por los primeros guerreros que aparecieron entre las sombras, estos guerreros no eran comunes y corrientes, ya que no solo poseian armas increibles y imaginables que servian para matar inmeditamente a los hijos de la oscuridad si no que poseian poderes muy fuertes y al igual que sus armas tambien eran letales... " Estos guerreros eran conosidos como Los Guerreros de la divina luz destructora", entre otros que se unieron en esta guerra que al final fue silenciada para siempre, pero la pregunta es ¿ Realmente vencieron ala familia de la oscuridad y alas demas familias que reinaban entre el caus y el infierno? o aun sigue oculta en alguna parte, ¿Quienes eran realmente los guerreros de la luz destructiva? ¿ Eran buenos o malos?, ¿ Acaso la oscuridad volvera a surguir junto con las familias demoniacas?, ¿Cual sera el futuro del mundo?, ¿ Volveran a proteger al mundo los guerreros de la luz destructora, si en determinado caso la oscuridad volviera a levantarse de las cenizas del infierno?... ¿ Todo fue real o mentira?... Esto es lo yo eligo ahora tu elige tu desicion de vivir o morir, mas vale que te apures ya que si esto es cierto como no, lo mejor es desidir lo mas rapido posible si es que quieres vivir o morir... ATTE: Taylor Williams... " TE ARRASTRARE AL PANDEMIUNM PARA QUE VIVAS EL INFIERNO EN PERSONA O TE LLEVARE HASTA EL PARALISO PARA QUE VEAS EL CIELO. DEPENDE TUS ACTOS ES COMO ACABARAS REALMENTE... YA SEA EN EL INFIENO O EN EL CIELO, POR QUE PANDEMIUNM SIEMPRE ESTARA DETRAS DE LAS ALMAS IMPURAS Y SUCIAS... CUIDATE LAS ESPALDAS SI NO QUIERES QUE LOS DEMONIOS O LOS ANGELES TE ARRANQUE EL ALMA Y LA VIDA..." "TE HARE SENTIR UN HERMOSO SUEÑO PESADILLA, TE LLEVARE AL CIELO O AL INFIENO ESTO DEPENDERA DE TI Y DE NADIE MAS... EL QUE ESTES MALDITO O BENDECIDO POR LA ETERNIDAD SERA SOLAMENTE TU DESICION..." 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1:

" ELLA DANZABA COMO UN ANGEL, ERA TAN HERMOSA Y LIGERA QUE PARECIA NUNCA CAER ... DANZO Y DANZO Y MIENTRAS LO HACIA OTROS DESIDIERON ACOMPAÑARLA, SIGUIO Y SIGUIO DANZANDO HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE PARAR Y CUANDO LO HIZO, UNA LEGION DE DEMONIOS CALLERON DELANTE DE ELLA... SIGUIO Y SIGUIO DANZANDO HASTA LA MUERTE..."

- Hay creo que no vamos a poder entrar ala discoteca el dia de hoy. - dijo un chico con voz molesta y dasanimada.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros y largos, de ojos cafes lo voltio a ver con una sonrisa ala mitad.

- No seas tan presimista. Cuando menos lo pienses vamos a poder entrar ya lo veras. Solo hay que esperar. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa alegre.

El chico solo la miro iracundo.

- Eso espero, por que no me perdi la practica de mi banda solo por nada. Y si hoy no entramos ala discoteca, me las vas a pagar- dijo enojado mientras crusaba los brazos y miraba ala chica con una mirada fria.

La chica lo miro atemorizada para despues rodar los ojos, mientras le daba una sonrisa ala mitad.

- Ya tranquilo te prometo que si vamos entrar. Perdon por averte traido hasta aqui y sobretodo averte hecho que perdieras hoy la practica que tenias con tu banda. Es solo que hoy queria bailar, queria distraerme de todo. - termino la chica con un jesto de pesar en la voz.

El chico la miro fijamente, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza y cariño muy raro en el, ya que el no era la clase de persona que mostrara cariño o algun sentimiento calido hacia alguien. La chica no parecia sorprendida ya que estaba acostumbrada al caracter dastrico y explosivo que tenia su amigo, por eso no le sorprendia las cosas que su amigo hacia o le decia, ya que ella sabia que aunque el fuera en ocasiones cruel y malo con ella, el tenia un buen corazon en el fondo y eso ella lo sabia y la hacia muy feliz.

- Te prometo ya no molestarme, voy a tener pasiencia te lo prometo. - dijo levantando una mano, mientras la miraba con tranquilidad.

La chica lo miro con una sonrisa ala mitad para despues darle un golpe en el brazo, lo cual hizo que el chico se quejara.

- Eso dolio. - dijo el con falso enojo.

-Te lo mereces. - dijo la chica mientras reia.

El chico la miro sorprendido, para despues reirse el tambien ya abrazarla de nuevo. Por fin la enorme fila que habia para por fin entrar ala discoteca, empezo a moverse. Ambos chicos quienes se habian estado abrasando y riendo no se habian percatado que ya la fila habia avansado, ellos corrieron hacia la puerta principal de la discoteca, dieron los boletos al guardia de la puerta y entraron.

- Wow, esta genial esta discoteca, no se que le hcieron pero esta genial, no lo crees Cristopher. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa alegre. mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y lo jalaba en medio de la pista para bailar.

El chico miraba con seriedad. Se dejo conducir hacia la pista de musica, miraba por todos lados hasta que puso su vista en un punto especifico de la pista. Su mirada se coloco hacia el fondo de la pista de baile, miraba hacia la oscuridad, no prestaba atencion a nada, siguio mirando como si estuviera seguro de ver algo, era como si pudiera ver atravez de la oscuridad. Cuando por fin iba a ver algo que se empezaba a formar entre la oscuridad una voz lo saco de su ensoñasion. Una voz que fue acompañada con un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor y miro ala chica quien lo miraba iracunda.

- Se puede saber por que demonios no me hacias caso. - dijo enojada mientras se crusaba de brazos. - Ademas que tanto mirabas. Ahi no hay nada esta oscuro... - pero ya no dijo nada mas ya que alcanzo a ver algo que se movio en la oscuridad. lo cual la dejo sorprendida por completo.

- ¿Que sucede Madeleine?. - dijo serio y preocupado, mientras se acercaba hacia su amiga. la cual seguia mirando hacia la parte que estaba oscura, parecia ida.

Madeleine no presto atencion a lo que le decia su amigo, ella solo miraba fijamente hacia la parte oscura de la discoteca, su mirada se agudizo mas y mas, casi juraria que se empezaba a formar una figura medio deforme, que se movia lentamente y al sentir la mirada de la chica, la figura deforme paresio mirarla con rapidez y fijamente como ella. No sabia por que, pero Madeleine sintio un terrible escalofrio cuando alcanzo a ver algo que se movia atravez del largo pasillo que daba a los clubs privados, estaba todo oscuro y empeoro mas cuando empezo a sentir una descarga de panico y de algo mas... algo que no sabia como explicar, pero lo que si estaba segura era que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no averse quedando viendo, talvez si no lo hubiera hecho, no se sentiria tan atemorizada e inquieta. Ella estaba paralizada no podia pensar o dejar de mirar hacia ese rincon oscuro, por alguna extraña razon sentia que debia ir hacia donde habia visto aquella figura, se sentia en la nesecidad en ir a ver y averiguar que era lo que habia visto, siguio mirando y entre mas miraba mas podia ver lo que habia atravez de la oscuridad, se sentia tan extraña, sentia que podia traspasar con la mirada ala barrera que tenia la oscuridad, era tan extraño que ella se sintiera de esa forma, ya que nunca habia sentido algo asi. Cada vez que miraba hacia la oscuridad, sentia algo, sentia como si su cuerpo temblara por completo y como si lo invadiera algo poderoso, se sintio que caminaba hacia el pasillo oscuro y exactamente cuando iba allegar hacia donde estaba lo oscuro, sintio un escalofrio peor del que habia sentido, sentia panico, adrenalina subiendole y bajandole por todo el cuerpo, y sobretodo sentia unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de ahi, cada vez que miraba mas, sentia y veia que algo iba a ver, sentia mas escalofrios y algo mas, algo que no sabia como explicar. Cuando por fin iba a ver algo... fue cuando sintio que la movian bruscamente, fue ahi cuando salio de su trance y vio que su amigo la miraba preocupado, tenia sus manos de el puestas en los hombros y la sarandiaba con fuerza, Madeleine lo miro ida.

Chisthoper la miro mas preocupado que antes, la volvio a sarandiar con fuerza para que ella volviera en si y cuando por fin lo hizo... Madeleine lo miro asustada y lo unico que le dijo fue:

- Quiero irme. - dijo rapidamente, mientras apollaba sus manos en las de el.

Chisthoper la miro sorprendido, ya que sabia que su amiga adoraba mas que el, el estar bailado toda la noche en la discoteca y ahora queria irse asi nada mas, eso si que lo preocupaba mas que nada. La miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que ella temblaba y que miraba hacia donde el habia estado mirando hace unos minutos, miro fijamente pero la diferencia de Madeleine y de Chistopher es que el si pudo ver lo que habia detras de la oscuridad que adornaba el silencioso pasillo, pero en lugar de ir a ver ,solo puso una expresion seria para despues jalar de la mano a Madeleine y llevarsela del club.

Chistopher llevo a Madeleine a su casa, el chico toco la puerta de la casa de la chica, mientras que esta platicaba un poco desanimada con el, Chistopher la miraba serio para despues abrazarla con cariño mientras le decia que todo estaba bien y que lo que habia visto en el club todo era una alusinacion causada por su miedo y su curiosidad de ver algo interesante, por eso habia visto lo que habia visto. Madeleine no quedo muy convesida de todo ya que negaba rotundamente el hecho de haber imaginado lo que habia visto, esa figura deforme y lo que estuvo apunto de ver..., Los dos chicos seguian discutiendo, cuando derepente la puerta se abrio de golpe, dejando ver una figura alta y menuda. Ambos chicos voltiaron a ver ala persona que les habia a bierto la puerta. Una voz seria y suave les hablo.

- Madeleine, Chistopher por que estan aqui, pense que estaban en el club... - la voz seria y suave fue remplazada por una alterada y preocupada. - ¿Paso algo?, Chistopher sucedio algo malo, ¿ Chicos sucedio algo?..., dijo la persona con seriedad.

- No, no paso nada, es solo que Madeleine desidio irse. Se sentia cansada es solo eso, asi que me pidio que vinieranos hasta aqui. Lo siento si te preocupamos. - dijo serio y ala vez apenado.

La persona que les habia preguntado era una chica mas mayor que Madeleine. Su oscura mirada se poso primero en Chistopher para despues dirigirse hacia Madaleine la cual estaba distraida, como si todo lo que la rodiara no tuviera ningun interes. Era tanto su distracion que no sedio cuanta que le estaban hablando, hasta que por fin una suave mano pero firme la tomo del hombro, haciendola volver en si. Miro con una expresion sorprendida ala persona que la habia tomado del hombro y que habia estado llamandola por su nombre.

- ¿Madeleine estas bien?. - le pregunto con preocupasion, la chica que los habia recibido.

Madeleine aun no salia de su ensoñasion hasta que de nuevo escucho que decian su nombre pero estaves fue acompañado por una sacudida, que definitivamente la hizo racionar.

- Si Rosette no te preocupes. - le dijo con tranquilidad mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Rosette al parecer no le crello pero desidio no insister mas.

- Muy bien si dices estar bien puedes comer tu postre favorito es pastel de chocolate te lo hice por que se que te encanta. Puedes comer todo lo que gustes. - le dijo con una sonrisa amable. - Tu atmbien puedes comer Chris - le dijo amable al chico, quien solo hizo una mueca de horror,

. No gracias ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando como algo dulce. - le dijo serio y atemorizado.

Provocando una risa burlona de Rosette y Madeleine. El chico los miro asesinamente.

- Mejor come tu Madeleine ya se que eres muy comelona y te gusta comer mucho dulce hasta reventar por eso estas gorda. - le dijo burlon Chistopher.

Madeleine lo miro molesta.

- Idiota.

Chistopher solo levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia mientras tenia una sonrisa ala mitad.

-Por que no comes es tu postre favorito. Estas enferma o te paso algo - le dijo preocupada Rosette.

Madeleine la miro con sorpresa pero depues reaciono algo nerviosa.

- No es nada de eso, es que hoy no me siento de animos para cenar pero mañana sin duda voy aquerer de ese delicioso pastel. Gracias por el gesto hermana - dijo nerviosa mientras le sonreia tiernamente.

- A un que eso signifique ponerte gorda y fea, que horror. - dijo malvadamente y con burla Chistopher. Quien solo recibio una mirada asesina de Madaleine.

- Estas mas que muerto, te voy a matar. - le dijo con maldad Madeleine.

Chistopher sonrio burlon.

Rosette miraba fijamente a Madeleine como si pudiera ver algo atravez de su hermana menor, ella sabia que Madeline era pesima para mentir ya que siempre que iba a decir una mentira le temblaba las manos y las movia a un lado a otro para que no se le notara el nerviosismo que sentia. Al notar eso Rosette sonrio para sus adentros ya despues tendria tiempo para torturar a su pequeña hermana.

-Esta bien ve adescansar seguramente estuvistes bailando toda la noche no es asi. - le dijo con una sonrisa ala mitad. Miro tranquilamente a Chistopher quien miraba a Madeleine con seriedad y preocupasion. - Seguramente Chistopher se canso tambien no es asi. - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero ocultaba algo.

Chistopher la miro serio pero despues su mirada cambio por una que Madeliene no se pudo explicar ya que su hermana tenia la misma expresion en su cara. Un poco incomoda desidio despedirse lo mas pronto posible de su amigo para que su hermana no la estuviera interrogando aun que sabia de ante mano que cuando se levantara en el desayuno su hermana seguira con sus preguntas que eran como pequeñas trampas para que ella cayera y asi dijiera la verdad sin ningun problema, no solo eso si no que tambien tendria que lidiar al dia siguiente n la escuela con su amigo quien era peor que su hermana en sacarle la verdad sin ninguna piedad. El solo hecho de pesarlo le dio escalofrios, dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio para despues irse a dormir.

Mientras que en otra parte...

. ¿Que es lo que realmente paso en el club?, por que no creo que Madeleine este cansada ya que a ella le gusta bailar hasta desfallecer - le dijo seria Rosette a Chistopher quien tenia un semblante serio.

- Ella pudo ver algo a travez de las sombras y sabes que es impisble que alguien pueda ver algo. - dijo serio y asombrado ala vez.

- Estas seguro de que pudo ver algo. Eso no puede ser posible, no puede. - le dijo Rosette con alteracion a Chistopher quien solo la miraba con seriedad.

- Si. ya te lo dije que pudo ver algo entre las sombras lo mismo que yo pero en diferente termino.

- ¿Como que en diferente termino?, Explicate. - le especto molesta Rosette.

Chistopher la miro secamente, para despues hacer un suspiro cansado y aburrido.

- Rosette ella no lo pudo ver lo que era en realidad pero si pudo ver la " Sombra oscura" de ese se, no lo pudo ver como yo realmente lo vi... - dijo serio. -Creo que empieza a despertar y si es eso tenemos que darnos prisa lo mas pronto posible, al menos que quieras que paso lo que... - no dijo nada mas ya que fue interupido por Rosette quien le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se callara.

- No, no, no ni lo digas no quiero que eso pase... No quiero - dijo seria y preocupada. - Quiero que la vigiles Chris no quiero que la dejes sola, por favor cuidala protegela te lo pido por que si algo le pase yo no... - fue interrupida por Chistpher.

- No digas nada mas Rose toda va estar bien y en dado caso que llegue a pasar lo que tu ya sabes tienes que estar preparada por que si no cuando llegue el momento sera muy duro creeme. - le dijo con seriedad y ala vez preocupado. - Tu sabes que no puedes hacer nada ante el " Cambio" y tu mas que nadien lo sabe mejor.

Rosette lo miro paralizada.

- Lo se pero si pudiera detener el tiempo quisera que eso nunca pasara, quiero que ella este conmigo quiero que siga siendo ella..., no quiero que ella le pase lo mismo que... - no dijo nada mas por que el llanto amenazaba con salirle de la garganta y lo que menos queria era despertar a Madaleine.

Chistopher la miro con pena ya que sabia lo que ella se referia, en forma de apollo se levanto y la abrazo para que su mejor amiga se calmara.

- Dime algo Chistopher se hicieron cargo de ese problema. - dijo con sequedad Rosette.

Chistopher sonrio burlon y perversamente.

- Sabes que si.

Rosette ante esa respuesta sonrio de la misma manera.

" TE ARRASTRARE AL PANDEMIUNM PARA QUE VIVAS EL INFIERNO EN PERSONA O TE LLEVARE HASTA EL PARALISO PARA QUE VEAS EL CIELO. DEPENDE TUS ACTOS ES COMO ACABARAS REALMENTE... YA SEA EN EL INFIENO O EN EL CIELO, POR QUE PANDEMIUNM SIEMPRE ESTARA DETRAS DE LAS ALMAS IMPURAS Y SUCIAS... CUIDATE LAS ESPALDAS SI NO QUIERES QUE LOS DEMONIOS O LOS ANGELES TE ARRANQUE EL ALMA Y LA VIDA..."

"TE HARE SENTIR UN HERMOSO SUEÑO PESADILLA, TE LLEVARE AL CIELO O AL INFIENO ESTO DEPENDERA DE TI Y DE NADIE MAS... EL QUE ESTES MALDITO O BENDECIDO POR LA ETERNIDAD SERA SOLAMENTE TU DESICION..."

(CONTINUARA)...


End file.
